


Always Raining Here On This God-Damned Campus

by throwingpineapples



Category: Always Raining Here
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, altho maria is mentioned, at least so far, but that basically just means they grew up, eventually probably, i mean they're in college, i'm trying to fill the hole of arh fics in the universe, kind of, maria and jason haven't actually appeared yet fyi, so idk, this is basically just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/throwingpineapples/pseuds/throwingpineapples
Summary: a series of drabbles set years in the future at a god-damned campus where carter and adrian had the luck (or lack thereof) of being roommates.i'm not sure what this will amount to, but it will amount to something (probably. this is just my way of coping with the ending of the comic tbh).





	1. Early-Morning Vacuuming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrian questions why he didn't apply for a new roommate in April.

Adrian awoke to a sound that strongly resembled a vacuum, but couldn’t be. It wasn’t even three in the morning, no one sane (or sober) would be vacuuming. So he turned over in his college-dorm bed, deciding to ignore the noise even though it was so utterly peculiar, too sleep-deprived from studying for exams to care and blaming it on his neighbors (they were always drunk off their asses anyways).

But when he turned over, he noticed through the dark of the room that Carter’s bed was empty.

He hadn’t snuck into Adrian’s bed in the middle of the night like he always did, either.

So, despite the sleep clawing at his eyes, he sat up and looked towards their tiny college-dorm kitchen, where the noise was coming from.

And there was Carter, standing with a hand-held vacuum in his underwear, jabbing at vacant spots in the air with the source of Adrian's awakening. 

“What the hell are you doing?”

Carter jumped, seeming surprised, and he stopped the noisy machine, “We have fruit flies,” he said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Adrian deadpanned, “So you’re sucking them into our vacuum at two-in-the-morning?”

Carter just nodded, and a miniscule dot flew by his cheek that Adrian could only see because of Carter’s paleness against the dark and he smacked himself in the face trying to grab it.

Adrian went back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was inspired a long time ago to write this.
> 
> leave a comment if you know by what ;)
> 
>  
> 
> always raining here is a bl webcomic created by hazel and bell, if you want to read it go check it out (it ruined my life in the best way):  
> http://alwaysraininghere.com/


	2. Not-So-Sleepless Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carter had many annoying qualities as a roommate, but this was Adrian's least (most) favorite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idek fluff ig?

Adrian did not like sharing a room with Carter for one soul reason – and he was currently lying awake staring at the ceiling dealing with it.

Carter liked to slink his way into Adrian’s bed in the dead of night.

Adrian could never tell if he was awake to do it. When he crawled under the covers and Adrian hissed at him to go back to his own bed all he ever did was snore and cling to Adrian like he was going to grow wings and fly away – which he kind of wished he could, sometimes.

It wasn’t like they hadn’t shared a bed before (when they visited Carter’s parents they slept together, and when they went on the school trip to London they also shared a hotel-room bed) and it wasn’t like Adrian didn’t like it. On the contrary, actually.

The problem was that it woke him up, and Adrian was the type that once he was awake, he stayed awake. Every single night, in the earliest hours of the morning, he would be ripped from his sleep by the mass of impulsive tiredness that was Carter seeking attention. Why Carter needed attention at three in the morning was beyond him, but there was literally nothing Adrian could do about it.

As if to rub it (literally) in his face, Carter nuzzled his jaw, murmuring incoherent gibberish that sounded something like a nonexistant math equation against his skin. Adrian sighed, lifting his hand and pulling Carter’s drooling face away from his. It didn’t last long, though, and Carter was salivating on his shoulder again within minutes. Adrian could only sigh again.

He had exams later in the day, he couldn’t deal with this right now. He needed to sleep.  
So he gently pushed Carter’s much larger body off of his, maneuvering out of the bed and not waking Carter with skill he deserved national recognition for, padding over to their miniscule dorm-kitchen. It was really just a stove, some shelves, an oven and a mini-fridge. He stood on his toes to get the bottle of melatonin he kept just for nights like this, taking one and sitting on the stool by the stove with his glass of water, intending to wait until sleep started seeping in again before laying down.

Thirty minutes later, when Adrian was starting to feel sleep settling in, Carter woke up, sitting in the bed and looking around.

“Over here,” Adrian said.

Carter’s pale face turned towards him, “…Why?”

Adrian shrugged, hopping off the stool and trudging back over the bed, “You woke me up.”

Carter looked at him, his eyes spelling out all kinds of tired, “Sorry,” he slurred.

Adrian just hummed, crawling back into the bed with his boyfriend, “S’fine,” he yawned, turning on his side and facing the wall.

Carter slung and arm around him, his face pressed against Adrian’s nape and he yawned as well, “Y’sure?”

Adrian nodded, humming because he was suddenly too tired to form proper words.

Carter kissed his shoulder, mumbling against it, “G’night.”

Adrian hummed, sleep blanketing him, “’Night.”

Okay, it wasn’t that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if melatonin is even used a lot in canada but let's pretend


	3. Netflix and Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrian should've known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i found this floating around in my folders and honestly i forgot i wrote it

“You wanna’ just Netflix and chill?”

Adrian looked up at Carter disbelievingly.

Today was one of the few days were they actually had the whole afternoon to themselves after morning classes, when Carter had managed to talk Adrian out of doing his assignments as soon as he stepped foot into the dorm. They had pushed their beds together, burying themselves in blankets and Adrian’s laptop was sitting between their tangled legs and waiting to be used for some form of entertainment – which Adrian had thought would be Netflix, but Carter had just ruined Netflix. Forever. 

“Seriously? I thought you left that level of immaturity in your teenage years,” Adrian rolled his eyes, detaching himself from the other who was looking at him, perplexed. 

“What?” Carter blinked.

Adrian hugged the blankets (which he had stolen) tighter to himself, deadpanning, “If you want to bang, you just have to say so."

Carter looked at him for a solid minute before throwing his head back and laughing, shoulders shaking. It was Adrian’s turn to blink. 

“You’ve been exposed to thirteen-year-old gamers too much lately,” he grinned, “I think they’re starting to rub off on you.”

Adrian felt his brow crease, “What…?” and then realization hit him with a nice red blush and he hit his palm with his forehead, “…Oh, you actually meant-”

Carter nodded, bemused, “-legitimate Netflix and chill.”

Adrian just shook his head at his own stupidity, “Sorry….”

Carter shrugged, “I wouldn’t put it past me to actually try that eventually, so your assumptions weren’t completely erroneous,” Carter pulled the other against him again, kissing his ear as Adrian chuckled. 

Adrian took his laptop in his hands, typing in the password, “Boys who use words like erroneous casually don’t use Netflix and chill as an excuse to get laid.”

Carter just grinned, nipping the red-head’s ear, “Don’t count on it,” he whispered before turning towards the screen, “Now, what should we binge first?”

Adrian then belatedly realized that Carter was the type of guy to use words like erroneous to _get_ laid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> adrian's graduated from twelve-year-old gamers to thirteen-year-olds it seems


	4. Lingual Dexterity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carter was always full of surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wordy carter is the best carter

“What’s your favorite word?” Adrian asked one afternoon as he was typing up a paper, looking at Carter curiously through his bangs.

Carter paused his own work, resting his chin in his hands, humming. He pondered it for a moment before, “Loquacious.”

Adrian stared at him for a moment, “Why?”

Carter shrugged, “I consider myself to be vociferous, so it falls in with that,” he began scribbling in his horrid mess of notes again, “It rolls off the tongue quite nicely, as well.”

Carter would never stop surprising Adrian with his apparently boundless vocabulary that just kept on growing as they went through college, and how properly he could actually speak if you got him started. That, and how he had somehow become an English-language major since highschool graduation.

A smile crept up Adrian’s face, “Can you even spell that, Brooks?” he teased, imitating a professor they both had as freshmen.

Carter looked at him, eyebrow raised, “How droll of you, Hlaváček,” Adrian would also never stop being surprised by how well Carter had learned to pronounce his name, “Seeing as I’m the one studying English linguistics, I’d presume my lingual dexterity far outdoes yours.”

“Oh really?” Adrian just couldn’t help himself, even though he knew he’d get his ass handed to him.

Carter dropped his pen, leaning back in his chair, “Of course.”

“What a fallacious argument.”

“You’re the spurious one.”

“Illegitimate.”

"Tenuous.”

“Objectionable.”

“Appallingly deplorable,” Carter crossed his arms, “Be more belligerent.”

Adrian made a face, “…Verbiage.”

“Mere convolutedness.”

“More like fatuousness.”

“The hubris you possess flabbergasts me.”

“…Damn it,” Adrian cursed. 

“Cursing hinders one’s vocabulary, darling,” Carter grinned before swiping his pen up again and resuming his studies.

Adrian bit his lip as he went back to his paper, “Blasphemy.”

Carter snorted, “Sacrilege.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i headcannon that carter discovers a dormant love of literature when he gets older and goes to college


End file.
